The present invention relates to a device for trimming the edge of a lawn, which device comprises a rotary cutter which, in use, rotates about an axis which is substantially horizontal with respect to the ground. It has particular relevance to devices which trim by means of a filament or strip that is rotated rapidly about a substantially horizontal axis; such devices may be adjustable between two alternative modes of cutting, in one of which the filament is rotated about a substantially horizontal axis, which mode is particularly adapted for edging, and a second mode in which the filament is rotated about a substantially vertical axis, which mode is particularly adapted for general vegetation cutting.
It is a disadvantage of known devices for trimming the edge of a lawn that it is difficult for the user to line up the trimmer with the lawn edge, and to maintain this alignment during trimming. Various proposals have been made to provide guide means to overcome this difficulty, but none of these have proved completely satisfactory. It is a further disadvantage of edge trimmers of the rotating line type, that excessive line wear and breakage may result from the impact of the line against the base of shallow edges.
In devices of the type which are adjustable between the two alternative modes of cutting, as discussed above, there is a further problem in that the edging guide must not interfere with efficient cutting performance in the general cutting mode, when the line is rotating about a vertical axis, especially when the device is being used for trimming close to an obstacle such as a tree or a wall.